In conventional underslung elevators, a suspending sheave assembly that is configured by suspending sheaves so as to be rotatably supported between two longitudinal end portions of a pair of suspending sheave beams is installed on a lower surface of a cage so as to have vibration isolating members interposed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).